This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Gate valves are used in a variety of applications to control the flow of fluids. Gate valves generally include an open position that enables fluid flow and a closed position that reduces or completely shuts off fluid flow. In certain applications, a wireline or tubing may obstruct closure of the gate valve. Accordingly, some systems may use a shearing gate valve to cut the wireline or tubing in order to close. Unfortunately, as the shearing gate valve closes it cuts the wireline or tubing in two places forming a slug. Moreover, a significant amount of force may be used to cut the wireline or tubing in two places.